Move on
by Wishing-baby
Summary: Can the threads of a life long unsewn be pieced together ? Can the piece of a puzzle forgotten and uneeded be pieced back in? Phil left after Sam finished with him and on his return 5 years later everything seems to have changed. Can he work things out?
1. Return

His breath frosted up the window. The air was freezing, and he was so cold. As cold as a butterfly trapped behind glass he thought though never before had he been poetic. As familiar but long missed scenery whizzed past him he took a deep breath to settle the violent case of the butterflies. 5 years ago he had been dumped by the love of his life. Regrettably he hadn't spoken to her since as the di had put him on an undercover in Florida. But sun, sea and sand had called and what with hot babes and fast roller coasters, sharks and excitement matched with the gorgeous hot weather when the opportunity to stay had been offered he had snapped it up. But homesickness had brought him back.

Long awaiting the arrival of this day now that it had come he almost wished it hadn't and was half in mind to turn round and drive off once more. Would she forgive him for not saying goodbye? And for staying? Would she have even missed him?

True it was a relief to escape from the American accents, the tornadoes, the extreme over the top commercialism, driving on the right and Chanel his ex girlfriend but it was so cold in England. Cold and dull and rainy.

Chanel was tall slim and Asian. But she had nothing on Sam. Yes Phil Hunter still loved Samantha Nixon after all those years. It was pretty embarrassing to admit even to himself. She would have moved on so should he have. But something about her felt so right. She couldn't know that yet though, first a friendship had to be rebuilt. If she hadn't left yet that was.

Nobody except Jack knew he was returning. He wanted it low key, know chance for a fuss. But he was so nervous. Driving past the cemetery he saw a figure entering he hadn't seen since five years ago. Sam. Why was she entering a cemetery? Pulling up he got out burying his fear. Confidence. If you didn't really have it you had to fake it until it came. And how better to reacquaint to someone than to offer a shoulder to cry on?

Slowly he entered. It was so quiet and sad in there. Picking a rose from the bush to place in a button hole he walked over to where sam was kneeling next to a new smooth black gravestone. Fresh flowers were layed over it. As he got closer he read the name on it.

"Chloe Turner," he said quietly.

Sam turned at the sound of his voice.

"Phil??" She stood up wiping a tear from her red swollen eyes, "is it..."

He searched her finger for a wedding ring but there was none. An engagement ring however sat prettily on her slim finger.

"Whats happened since i left?" He asked through a dry throat.

She felt a rush of anger. How could this man whho had abandoned her so long ago stand there without even a trace of guilt on his face. And how dare he look hurt that she was engaged. Or concernced and worried about the grave. What right did he have? She hated him with such venom it scared her right then.

"Mummy?" A little girl behind her yanked gently at her top, "i brought this,"

Turning Sam picked up the little girl and buried her face in the blonde curls. Trying to stop the tears on both their faces.

"Phil?" Stuart had a puzzled yet smug look on his face. For what appeared to be a grave of their child Stuart didn't appear to upset now that he had turned up. Phil felt such a pang of jealousy as Stuart slid a slimy arm around Sam and was pleased when she shook it off.

"Come on Lou," She whispered wiping a tear of the girls face, "Me and you will go home,"


	2. Fitting back in

Phil and Stuart watched Sams retreating back. The teddy the girl had brought was layed next to the flowers.

"Women!" Stuart kicked the gravestone viviously,

"Show some respect," Phil snapped.

Sam was obviously engaged to Stuart but what about the kids? The girl, luckily for Sam, didnt look a bit like Stuart. No squashed nose, no squinty piggy eyes. She resembled a miniture Sam obviously but there were parts that didn't. She had chocolate brown eyes, large brown lips and small freckles. He forced himself to admit she was not his but nor did he believe she was Stuarts. Was there someone else between them?

"Why is she so difficult?"

"This is her childs grave, I assume," Phil frowned,

Stuart nodded still watching the distant figure walking off.

"Your childs grave. She's mourning your child and your complaining.that she's difficult,"

He must have got it wrong. Even Stuart wasn't that much of an unsensitve, ignorant slimeball right? Stuart however just gave him a dirty look and stormed off leaving Phil completely lost. Somebody had to know what was going on. Leaving the rose on the grave he returned to his car and continued the drive to the station.

"Phil!!" A crowd formed around him as he entered CID. Jo, Keziah, Terry, Zain, Mickey and a woman he didn't recognise.

"DC Danielle Reece," She smiled shaking his hand.

"Phil your here," Jack ushered him into his office, "Everythings set for you to start as usual.your desks been tidied..."

"...that will have to be messed up!"

"Some cases for you are in a pile..."

"...to be passed down to unsuspecting DCs!"

"And your paired with Keziah today,"

"...so she can do all the running around,"

"Its good to have you back," Jack smiled.


	3. Toilet conversation

_"Sam?" Keziah took a step towards her as she cried by the sink._

_"I'm fine," She wiped her eyes roughly,_

_"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying," Danielle pointed out gently, "Is it that bastard Phil? He can't be that great if he just up and left?"_

_She shook her head with a sigh, _

_"I wish,"_

_"Good," Keziah smiled slightly, "I have a feeling he bats for the other side anyway. You know they say that men who don't want to admit they're gay sleep with as many women as they can?"_

_Sam smiled with a sniff she rubbed the last tear away._

_"You want to talk honey?" Danielle asked_

_"I'm pregnant," She sighed again,_

_"How many weeks? Is it Phils?" Keziahs eyes widend_

_"About a month, no its not Phils, the dates are wrong,"_

_"Stuarts?"_

_"You don't know him" Sam snapped,_

_"Sorry... What are you going to do._

_"I don't know. I can't bare to keep it, but abortion is murder, it's wrong,"_

_"What about adoption?" Danielle asked_

_"_ _Thats crueller than abortion," It was Keziah's turn to snap,_

_"I'll figure something out, " _

**These chapters aren't brilliant but it should get better later on so tell me what you think.**

**x**


	4. cctv

He watched Keziah thoughtfully as she viewd the cctv. The case wasn't of much interest to him and without mening to he had failed to give any input on finding the rapist. But it was Keziahs field and she was making good progress without him thugh showing some annoyance at having too.

"So whos are they?" He asked sitting up from his current slouch once more and thumping the table.

"Phil, how many times are you goin to ask that? You haven't stopped talking about her all day," She sighed removing the tape and putting a new one in the tape player. She was beginning to wish she hadn't told Phil all she knew. He was like a broken record. How could anyone talk so much about the same one subject.

"There," he pointed, "Donny Rogers,"

"Finally you decide to help, you'll take all the credit of course if we get a result though?"

He blushed embarrased. It was true that he had talked non stop about Sam. That he had ignored every cctv footage, hadn't thought about the situations and had barely participated during interviews. In fact it had been all he could manage to hold his tounge when more questions popped in his head during the interviews about Sam. This was driving him crazy.

She smiled it was good he had the decency to blush. Guys like Zain and Stuart would just remind her arrogantly that she was Dc and they were Ds. Phil was complicated. He seemed to generally care about Sam, alot, yet he just up and left for five years. Five years was a long time. It was her turn to blush as he felt her eyes on him.

"Have i got something on my face?" He asked with a small grin wiping randomly, "Better get rid of it before I tak to Sam,"

"You've got guts i'll give you that," she laughed,

"Take a good look Kez cause this good be the last time you see me in one piece!"

He wouldn't realise just how right he was untill a few hours later. True physically he always stayed perfectly intact. But emotionally...

... that was a different story.


	5. Assault

"Get lost," She yelled fighting back tears, "Just leave me alone,"

"Talk to me, you can't just end it without saying anything,"

"Go where the sun don't shine Stuart, i don't have to explain anything to you,"

"I have the right to see my kids,"

"There NOT yours!!!" She screamed it tears escaping.

Deep down she felt guilty when she saw the hurt look on his face. But both knew he had realised that for a while now. It was none of his business why she wanted a break. She didn't even know why she had been with him in the first place. Maybe for fear of being alone? Now it had hit her front in the face, like Stuarts fist did a second later, that she had just escaped from a massive mistake.

Phil leaving the station was not the only one to witness this. A few had been trying to hide their interest in the fight. She let him help her up, turning her head to hide the cut from him. Phl checked Dan had arrested Stuart before leading her to the toilets inside the station. She was shaking though he couldn't tell if it was from cold, fear or anger; he hoped it was the latter.

"Let me see," He put his hand to turn her head towards him.

"It's fine," She snapped turning away, her head felt like it was spliting two, mainly from connecting witht he floor as she collapsed though she was sure her eye was already swelling. Controlling her breathing she gave in to Phils hands, though his wince and intake of breath at the site of the blood was almost unbearable.

"That's going to need stitches," He said frowning at the cut. A small smile fell on his lips as she shook her head. Stubborn as ever.

"Why did you go?" She asked turning away to look in the mirror.

The dreaded question. But he had known it was coming. It had to be anwsered to get over whatever hurt they had caused eachother.

"Honestly?" He asked sighing as she nodded, " I couldn't face seeing you everyday, you know just being friends, it was too hard,"

"I needed you," A tear fell down her cheek which he gently wiped with his thumb.

"Who's were the kids?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," She sobbed collapsing onto her knees.

"Hey, he knelt down, "But you don't do one night stands,"

The look in her eyes said it all and he envelpoed her in his arms. Wishing above all that he had never left her. Wanting to protect her from more harm and wash away the pain she had already suffered. He wanted to protect her from the world but his heart told him he couldn't.


	6. Graveyard

She knelt by the grave, the teddy Louise had left there in her hands. Her mind was going over was there any possiblity her children were Phils? And if there really wasn't could Phil bring himself to bring up another mans child? A rapists child.

She knew if abortion hadn't been so much like murder, and adoption so cruel there was no way she would have kept the girls. But it was with such an imense relief that she reliesed she was glad she had. Who needed Phil anyway? Or stuart. They'd get through together, just her and Louise, Sam and Louise.

Who did he think he was anyway? Comeing back after five years and, ordering her about, controlling her. he only wanted "whats best for you" of course. he was so arrogant. Her eyes, wet with tears, glistened with hatred at the tought of him, but deep down she knew she loved him. That was why her hatred was so strong, it was there to cover up the love.

Kissing the teddy she placed it gently back down in its bed of flowers. Her soft blonde hair covering the tear stained face. Slowly steadying her breath Sam prepared to stand and leave. Maybe she should do a Phil. Take Louise and go, with no word to anyone, anyone who mattered anyway. Apply for a transfer, anywhere it wouldn't matter. A fresh start.

How could he have been so heartless. Sam knew she could never do that, to stuart anyway, but to Phil it would be easy, he had done it to her. She punched the grave hard with a cry of rage that instantly turned to a gasp of pain.

"Damn," she murmed staring at the bleeding hand.

With the unhurt hand she stroked the grave, what was she playing at?

She thought back to how she had walked out on Phil a few hours earlier. All she had wanted was to stay in his warm embrace. But it was too painful. Too hard. Why was everything about Phil hard?

From behind her a hand took her uncut one and pulled her up. Enveloping the cut one in his Phil kissed it softly. With both hands he carefully wiped away some blood so as to see the cut. Despite the fact that the hand was sore and slightly swelling she didn't pull away. Her eyes were fixed on his face, searching it. His familiar face that she had missed, That in the space of a day she had hated, loved, loathed, loved and finally despised.

"You should get that checked out," he said,

Now pulling her hand away she shook her head,

"I hate you Phil," She choked.

"I know." He tucked her hair behind her ear. Placing both hands on her face,

"No you don't," she stared deep into his eyes.

As response he leant in and kissed her. She gave inw ithout much fight and soon found herself winding her arms around his kneck and kissing back.

There was no point struggeling this was what she wanted. What she had wanted alla long.


	7. Spoiled

As they kissed passionatly by the grave it began to rain. Soaking the pair but neither noticed. All they could see was eachother. The ipod in her pocket turned on as Phils body pressed against it. The music loud enough to hear every word.

Joss Stone -Spoiled. How right the song was for the occassion.

**I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself  
I've never been so wrong before  
You made it impossible for me to ever  
Love somebody else  
And now I don't know what I left you for**

See I thought that I could replace you  
He can't love me the way you do  
'Till now I never knew  
Baby

Chorus:  
I'm spoiled  
By your love boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point it's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled by your touch boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you in my life  
I'm spoiled

I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two  
But baby that was 'bout a year ago  
I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you  
And that is why I just can't let go, oh no

Chorus

Spoil me

And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to  
Believe there's room for someone else in my heart  
There ain't no way I'm getting over you  
I don't know what I've been trying to prove  
I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you

Chorus

I've been spoiled yeah yeah


End file.
